An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) has been applied to displays with a high performance more and more because of its advantages such as a high luminance, a wide angle of view, a rapid response speed and so one. Traditional passive matrix OLED requires shorter driving time for a single pixel as its display size becomes bigger, therefore an instantaneous current is increased and a power consumption is also increased. Further, an application with a big current would cause a voltage drop on an ITO line too great and an operation voltage at the OLED too high, which may decrease its efficiency in turn. As compared, an active matrix OLED may settle these problem well by scanning input OLED currents progressively with switching transistors.
A gate driver on array (Gate on Array) integrates a gate switching circuit into the array substrate to realize a high integration degree of the driving circuit, and may reduce a cost on two sides of saving materials and reducing process steps.